Cuts
by CyIaNoDiY
Summary: Kaoru's last few days before he commits suicide. It's all his thoughts on his love for his twin brother Hikaru. (Completed, chapters posted weekly, only four) OHSHC Hikaru x Kaoru wishful thinking. No smut, depressing though.
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. I love you, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

I remember clearly the first time I cut. I was an amateur at it, unfamiliar with where to cut so I could easily hide it. I had cut on my arm that first time, it was out of curiosity. It gave me something to worry about, 'where do I need to cut, is there a better place to hide.' That first time I cut myself it was deep and took a few weeks to heal, leaving a thin lined scar in its wake. But there's only one or two cuts on my arms so I'm able to walk around in short sleeves. The next time I cut it was a thin line on my stomach, that once took a few days to heal before I remembered that with the host club we had to walk topless at times.

Now I cut my thighs, though that's probably the last place you'd think someone would cut. It's easy to cover up though. I cut on my upper thigh. It's covered by my boxers when I put them on. The best place to hide it, and with my fat legs, the most space for my cuts.

I use a razor, if you're wondering. Maybe I'll show it to you, I've taken off the blades and use all of them every time I cut, that's three cuts a day. I've already told you I cut daily, right? Well I do.

Now the reason, I'm sure that's what you're wondering about. My reason for cutting... Do you want the short list with the main reason or the long list with extended reasons. Maybe tomorrow I'll right the long list. Right now let's tell you the main one, Hikaru loves Haruhi

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. I really do love you, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday, September 9th 1:31am

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Why can't you love me, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

I can't stop thinking about him, my twin. I love you Hikaru, I hope you're reading this. Seeing as it the only thing you'll have left of me. Cause the second I finish writing I'm gonna die. You, Hiakru, don't seem to notice though. How I'm starving myself to get thinner, how I'm cutting more than once a day. How everyday it's getting harder and harder to get up in the morning and pretend everything ok. Nothing's fine, I'm torn, Hikaru. I've loved you longer. I've known you since birth. You know, the only person that doesn't seem to notice I love you it well... You, Hikaru.

I'm sure you can see the dried tears on the page now that you flip through this, yes I'm crying. I can barely keep quiet.

The list, yeah, ok.

Hikaru love Haruhi.

Hikaru hates me.

When was it that he started flat out ignoring me even though I pestered him. When was it that he started to distance himself from me.

When did this begin?

That's a simple question, Haruhi was the beginning of the end. The cup of mild had already been filled before Haruhi showed up. She was the one that spilt it though. Except, you're not supposed to cry over spilt milk. Your supposed to mop it up.

But Hikaru never noticed the milk, me, being spilt. He hasn't and won't come to clean up the mess. Others have tried to clean, but to no avail. Maybe I'll just start from the beginning and make this journal into a story. It's all true. I think I'll have this done by the end of the month. It's only the ninth. The pills aren't gonna be here until the twentieth. I don't know if I'll be done by then. But I can't sleep anyway. Maybe I'll overdose as my death. I'll start from the beginning tomorrow night though, I have to get 'ready' for school.

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. When did you start hating me, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, September 10th 3:02am

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. We're still related right, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

The beginning was when Haruhi came. But that was just the beginning of the end, the milk didn't spill until Hikaru told me he loved her. They'd started dating soon after she came, and I was genuinely happy for him. He

Was

Happy.

Not me, he was. All he spoke about was Haruhi, it made me sick. It still does, he doesn't notice though. At the host club, it's not brotherly love anymore. It's me, trying to get my brother to notice me. The girls notice, everyone but him. Why didn't you notice?

How can brothers not notice the small changes the other make. How could you not notice me crumbling apart. Even when you told me you wanted to sleep in separate you. Hikaru, how?

No one loves me, if family doesn't love you who will. I'm just a fat selfish dick. That's all I've ever been. Except I only want Hikaru, I'm a dick to everyone else.

I'm fat, that why once Hikaru started to ignore me and hang out more and more with his girlfriend I thought it was because I wasn't good enough. And now that I've planned my death for the twentieth or so, I'm still not good enough.

I only weigh about a hundred twenty pounds, that's still too much. Tomorrow's Friday, the day they do it. Here. They think I'm sleeping when they do it, so she has no reason to keep quiet. Sometimes I picture myself being her, being good enough for him. But I'm a man, he's my brother.

Even Haruhi has noticed how I'm different. She's the person that's made me crumble down. I'm like a cardboard box, after the rain I've fallen apart.

And I have fallen. I cut myself six times today. Three of them where normal, just to try and focus on the fleeting pain. But the other three where because Haruhi came over a few hour a ago and they did it.

She's like a slut, I don't know what he sees in her. But I love him, I really do.

Sometimes I think the only reason I have any contact with him anyway is cause we're related, I look in the mirror to see his face. But I'm nothing compared to Hikaru, he's a deity while I'm the lowly human, the untouchable. Maybe she'll have an accident and die. I'd be able to help him back on his feet, I'd be useful and, well, noticed.

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Would you notice if I died, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the day late update, I figured people hated it because of the reviews... I'll complete it but won't be posting the sequel on here so if anything go find me on wattoad tw_cindy (cuts isn't completed on their either.)


	4. Chapter 4

Friday, September 11th 2:18am

* * *

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. You don't even talk to me now, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

It's their year anniversary tomorrow. I'm sure he's going to go all out. I could end with a bang tonight. The pills came in, they're early. But I don't mind. He doesn't love me anyway. But who would notice my death, we hardly even speak.

Maybe I could cover my body in cuts and overdose. I could just cut. Die of blood loss, slowly and painfully. That's how my life's been.

Slow

And

Painful.

I'm sure the maids would here first to find me in the morning. I'm not sure what Hikaru would do. Probably run and cry to Haruhi. They where talking last night after they had sex, it seems she's pregnant.

She's such a whore I know it isn't even his. Tamaki told me he slept with Haruhi a few weeks ago, he's another one that hasn't noticed my shiftō. He said it truthfully, but he also told me to keep quiet. He said they did it a few times a week until she told him she'd tell Hikaru the baby was his.

It's Tamaki's though. Maybe I will end it tonight. I'll have this on the bed with me, the blood might seep into the pages. I won't mind though. Maybe they'll burn this book so he doenst have to keep it to remember.

At least let him read through it, so he knows I love him.

I love you Hikaru,

You're my everything..

Yours should have known, I love you. Now I'm lost in the distance you look at me like a stranger, do you hate me.

All you had to do was show me love.

I'm prepared to lose everything I've got.

Remember that night underneath the stars? For a minute I thought you loved me back. This was before Haruhi. I could've confessed.

Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Goodbye, Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru. Hikaru.

* * *

A/N: I'd apologize for not updating but I feel like not many people enjoyed this story anyway. Um so this is the last chapter... Please no hate in reviews.

~CYIANODIY~


End file.
